My Best Mate Gives Mixed Signals
by whenthewallscomecrashingdown
Summary: Rose Weasley is going to be the death of me. I have no idea how she ended up on top of me, begging for her book back but what I do know is that now I'm completely, utterly screwed. Companion to My Best Mate is Extremely Attractive. Scor POV.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the companion piece to _My Best Mate is Extremely Attractive. _It is advised that you read that story first, but I suppose you can read this if you really want to!**

* * *

><p>"Scorpius, it's your turn to get Rose to the party," my mate Luca Zabini yells at me from the bathroom.<p>

Rose Weasley. I groan. I love Rose, I do, it's just that she's just a pain in the arse to get to parties. And we need her at the parties so that she can stop us if we do anything stupid, which happens a lot.

"I think Cooper should do it!" I yell back.

Ian Cooper is my other mate, but we usually call him Cooper. Well, except Rose; she calls everyone by their first name.

"Can't, mate, I've got a hot date with Katherine!" Coop yells from the other side of the dormitory. "Plus I think Rose is in one of her moods, she'll only listen to you or Al."

"Why can't Al do it?" I complain.

"Dude, _Layla. Longbottom_." Al says, giving me one of those looks that says '_She's been in my dirtiest fantasies and now I'm going with her to a party, so get your arse down to the stupid fucking library and grab my cousin._'

Great. Now I definitely have to go get Rose.

"Fine." I sigh. "I'll go get her, you stupid fuckers."

They all laugh at my fake anger and I storm out of the Slytherin dormitories.

When I finally reach the library I see her right away, at a table in the back with her hair piled up on top of her head, looking…fucking sexy. She has the top two buttons on her shirt unbuttoned, sleeves rolled up, shoes off, legs crossed, and her lips are moving, she's probably mumbling as she's reading over the essay that she seems to be writing.

And all I want to do is march over there and make those pink lips busy for a very different reason…but I fucking can't. Because she's my best girl mate. And my other best mate is her cousin who happens to be very protective over her.

And Al has seen how I handle girls. Which, admittedly, probably hasn't been the best way…but they're all slags anyway. None of them even really matter. They don't care about themselves or their dignity so why the hell should I care about them?

Now I just have to pretend like I don't want to rip her shirt off, and walk over there, and convince her to go to the party.

But as soon as I walk over there, she glances up and the first word out of her mouth is,

"No."

As if she already knows what I'm going to say.

"Please, Rose?" I try the begging tactic first. When she's in her good mood the begging thing normally works, especially if I throw in the puppy dog look. Rose is a sucker for the puppy dog look.

"I said no." She turns back to her essay.

Damn. This is going to be harder than I thought.

"You know you want to!"

Obviously she doesn't want to go, but I can't think of anything else to say because she bends over her essay and I'm trying to get a peek at her cleavage. So fucking hex me.

"…I don't want to go to the Slytherin party tonight."

I think I might have missed the first part of her little speech, but I got the gist of it. Now I should probably try the sympathetic vote.

"_Please?_ Al is going with Layla and I don't want to go alone!"

I probably won't end up alone anyway; Shelly Roberts has kindly offered me her services tonight. Good thing, too, I need to get my mind off of Rose.

"Go with one of The Slags," Rose spits at me.

Damn. She's really not in a good mood tonight. Maybe I should just leave her alone…nah.

"I want to go with my best mate." And if we happen to get drunk and do something incredibly stupid, I wouldn't mind.

"I thought Al was your best mate," she retorts, staring at me accusingly.

"He is; you're my second choice." I smirk at her.

I can't help it; sometimes she's just too easy to make fun of.

She says something witty and sarcastic and I can't help looking at her lips. I really need to get some; obviously my lack of any activity is causing me to want Rose.

I assure her that she's higher up on my list of people than any of my slags and I see her beginning to soften just a little bit. But she pretends to keep up her cold front.

"Alright I didn't think it would come to this," I tell her, reaching over and grabbing the essay that she'd been working so hard on.

She lifts her lips up into the sexiest smirk, pulling something out from her pile of papers. "I learned from last time, Scorp. Now I always keep an extra copy."

"Fuck." I say. Merlin, fuck it all, I'll never get her to go to this party. She's too smart for me.

But I do have this little piece of information that might make her very interested in going to this party.

"I'll tell Al what really happened between you and Ethan Wright."

Her eyes go wide in fear. I don't know why she doesn't want Al to know about her and Ethan. All she did was ask him out and rejected her. Oh and there's also the little bit about how I already kind of told Al about it…but she doesn't need to know that.

She considers for a few seconds, we exchange a few pleasantries ("I hate you, best mates don't blackmail each other") and then she gives in.

"Give me ten minutes," she says, rolling her blue eyes at me. "Come on, I have to stop by the Ravenclaw tower."

"I'll meet you outside the tower in ten?" I offer.

She nods at me, packing up her things, throwing on her shoes and quickly walking out of the library. She needs to stop being so appealing, the way her hips swing when she walks…fuck. Get yourself together!

I follow her from a distance, making sure that she actually does go to the Ravenclaw tower. I lean against the wall, waiting for Rose to come back out. She better come back out.

Just before her ten minutes are up, I see Rose leaving the tower. Her school robes are off, her hair is down and she smells like…I don't know what she smells like but it smells good.

"You're early," I say to her, enjoying the view of her walking towards me a little too much.

"Yeah, well." She shrugs and pats her pocket.

What the hell is in her pocket? Why would she have to pat it to make sure it's still there?

"What's in your pocket?"

"Nothing!" Her eyes widen and she looks almost too innocent.

She starts spluttering on about how since she's going to the party I shouldn't even worry about what's in her pocket.

So I reach in her pocket and grab out the book.

"_Pride and Prejudice?_" I ask.

I think she's read this book about a hundred times before.

I tell her that I'm taking the book for the whole night and she practically throws a tantrum, even screaming my whole name. I wish she was screaming my name for a very different reason…

I finally give up on her and grab her hand, pulling her along behind me in the direction of the party. If we don't get there soon, I might do something really stupid, like snog her. Which would be bad because she doesn't like me more than a friend anyway.

She complains some more and I threaten to never give her her book back. Of course, I will eventually give her the book back. But for now, that threat seems to work and she reluctantly lets me pull her to the party.

When we get back into the common room, the party is raging. I see Al and Layla on the dance floor and Ian and Katherine snogging in the corner. I catch Shelly Roberts's eye and wink at her, she smiles seductively at me and I know I'm getting some tonight.

"I'll get us drinks," I yell at Rose.

She nods at me and heads in the direction of the couch. Rose never parties. When she's at parties she's always the sober one, keeping an eye on all of use so that we don't do anything too stupid. That's the reason why we make sure she's at every single one.

I walk over to the keg of firewhiskey, pouring two drinks, one for me and one for Shelly. Rose will understand.

I look around the common room, trying to find Shelly again, but I can't seem to see her anywhere. I do see Rose over to the side, on a couch, talking to Hank fucking Lutfy.

Lutfy is a bastard. Al and I heard him telling his entire Quidditch team all the things that he wanted to do to Rose. I wanted to punch him in the face and I know Al did too. That was around the time I realized how beautiful Rose is. I mean, I knew before but now I just can't seem to get her out of my head. She's slowly driving me crazy because she just doesn't know how sexy she is!

I march over to Rose, trying to get there as fast as I can before Lutfy tries something on her.

Lutfy is winking at her as I walk up but Rose looks uncomfortable. Good.

"Sorry Lutfy, Rose is busy right now."

"Well, Malfoy, I don't hear her complaining about talking to me." Lutfy tells me, trying to sound all dangerous. He looks like a prick.

Rose dismisses him quickly, telling him that she would love to hear whatever lame arse story he promised he'd tell her later. I see his eyes flicker over her and I want to pull out my wand and hex him into next year.

He offers to get Rose a drink and hold up my extra drink.

"Next time, Rose!" Lutfy says, fucking winking at her.

"Sure, Hank," Rose says dismissively.

As he passes, the stupid prick feels the need to tell me what he wants to do to her. "Fuck, Malfoy don't interrupt us next time. All I want to do is bend her over and bang her so hard she can't walk the next morning."

I wish both of my hands were free so I could hex him or punch him or something. He chuckles, and leaves.

I sit down next to Rose, handing her the extra drink. I've just decided that I'm not going to leave her side the entire night. There's no way I'm leaving her alone so Lutfy can get a hold of her.

"What did Hank say to you?" Rose asks quietly.

"Nothing." I would never tell her. Ever.

"Sure," she says disbelievingly.

Merlin, I need a drink. I gulp mine down and ask Rose if she's going to drink hers.

"No."

I get a fantastic idea. Tonight, I'll get Rose drunk and watch her do the stupid things! One time Rose got drunk at it was one of the greatest things ever. She danced around, singing totally off key and almost stripped for me.

She hasn't been drunk since.

"You can't go to a party and not drink!"

"Yes I can. I do it all the time." She rolls her eyes at me.

I decide to play the blackmail card again.

"You're already blackmailing to be here and now you're blackmailing me to drink?" she asks me incredulously.

Yeah, I guess it's not fair. Oh well.

"You're fun when you're drunk."

"That's only happened once."

And it was _fun_.

"One drink." I try to convince her.

"Fine." She gives in reluctantly.

She seems to feel the effects right away. It's quite amusing. She already looks a little unsteady.

"Scorp?"

"Rosie?"

" Can I have my book back? Pwease?" she looks so fucking…cute. But I don't want to give her the book back.

"No…I want to dance with you!" I reply. Rose becomes miraculously less clumsy when she's drunk. It's fun to dance with her.

But suddenly, she's only top of me. Her legs are on either side of me and he face is so close, I could kiss her lips. Her shirt is riding down and she's giving me a good look at her rack. Fuck, she's beautiful.

"Please, Scorp," she whispers, trailing a hand down my body.

Oh, fuck.

"I…." I can't finish my sentence. What she's doing to me should be illegal.

Her hands slide down closer to my crotch and I can't think straight. "I really _want_ that book, Scorp."

I really _want_ her. Give her the book before this goes too far.

"Here, Rosie."

She takes the book from me but doesn't move. I lean in closer to her but then,

"Alright, Rose time to get back to the common room!" Emily Faye yells at us.

She yells something at me too, but I don't register it. She pulls Rose up from my lap and drags her off back to the Ravenclaw common room.

Fuck.

I look around the party and see Shelly Roberts. I walk over to her and grab her, pulling her onto the dance floor with me. She grinds her arse up against me but I still can't seem to get Rose out of my mind. She was straddling me, she was going to snog me.

No. I can't dance with Shelly anymore.

I remove myself from her, going upstairs to my dormitory. It's empty, thank Merlin. The boys and I have a rule about not bringing girls up here but sometimes when we're a little too pissed we forget about it.

I lay down on my bed and my thoughts are all about Rose. How good she smelled, how perky her breasts are, how close she was to me….

Fuck. This is not good. I want so much more than friendship from Rose Weasley. And she probably won't remember mounting me in the morning….unless Emily tells her! I could just casually mention it tomorrow…fuck now I'm sounding like a girl.

Tomorrow I'll just ask Rose if she remembers tonight. That's what I'll do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:...so? What do you think? Did I deliver? What do you think of Scorp's POV?**

**I figured I'd start this piece with the first chapter of My Best Mate, but are there any suggestions to what the next chapter should be? Any chapters from My Best Mate in which you are absolutely dying to know what's going on inside Scorp's head? Let me know!**

**As always, let me know what you think,**

**~wwccd**


	2. Chapter 2

So she doesn't remember.

That's fine. I guess. It's just that…Emily had to have told her, right? Don't girls tell each other everything—even the most insignificant details of their everyday lives? Maybe it's just me, but I think straddling a guy isn't insignificant at all, so Emily had to have told her!

But I asked her. And she claimed that she hadn't remembered anything from that night. What if she thinks that I don't remember so she doesn't want to remind me even though I do remember and I want her to remind me?

Oh, fuck this.

The thing is, ever since the straddling, I haven't been able to hang out with any of The Girls. I can't get Rose out of my mind and the other girls just pale in comparison. They always have. And it's not like I'm missing anything anyway, other than a few drunken snogs.

Rose seems to be under the impression that I'm shagging every girl in Hogwarts. The truth is…I haven't even shagged half of them, or really any of them. Okay, one of them. Sally Phillips earlier this year, but that's it.

I've always wanted Rose. Even when I'm thinking about her most of the time, I'm not thinking about shagging her, like I would with most other girls. Well, only when I'm really horny. But most the time I'm thinking about holding her hand, or kissing her, or putting my arm around her waist so that everybody knows she's mine. I know, I know, I'm turning into a fucking pansy.

"Want to go outside and hang with Rose?" Al asks me, barging in on my thoughts.

"Sure," I try to say casually.

Of course I want to go spend time with Rose.

We slowly make our way out to the courtyard and see Rose sitting beneath her favorite tree. She's reading, typical, and this group of boys, probably all in third year, keep looking over at her like she's the most interesting thing on the planet.

As we get closer, I see why. Rose may not be the most fascinating thing on the planet (well, to them), but her cleavage might be- seeing as her breasts are practically popping out of her shirt.

"Erm…Rose…"Al does something with his hands while I pretend to look away.

Except for I can't stop looking at them. Merlin, I just want to…

She adjusts her shirt and I sit down beside her, deciding not to mention how great I think her breasts are. Al makes fun of her for the book she's reading and I try not to concentrate on how good she smells.

"Where are Luca and Ian?" she asks and I decide to monopolize her now.

"Off snogging their girlfriends, I expect."

"Who are they this week?" She asks.

She's always curious about our personal lives for Merlin only knows why.

"Fuck if I know," Al says sourly.

I see Rose look at Al sympathetically; Layla's been ignoring him.

"Where's Em?" I ask, trying to get Rose's attention back to me.

She glances at me. "Off tutoring Hugo. I swear, there's only so many T's he can get on Charms projects before Em's going to smack him upside the head and make him do his own homework." She laughs lightly.

I look at Al and we exchange a glance. Hugo came up to us a while back…I don't think he's really failing all those Charms projects. He's been really interested in Emily for awhile now.

"Am I missing something?" Rose asks as she swivels her head back and forth.

Al and I exchange another glance. Do we tell her?

"Nah." Al says dismissively.

I can just tell that Rose is about to give him the third degree so I do the only thing I can think of to distract her. I take off my shirt. It works surprisingly well. I feel her eyes on me but I try to make it look like I just hang out with my shirt off all the time.

"Scorp?" She asks in a tiny voice.

"Hmm?"

"Why'd you take your shirt off?"

Because I want you to straddle me again.

"More comfortable." I tell her. More comfortable, my arse, this grass is digging into my back and it really fucking itches.

I close my eyes about halfway and see her return to her book. Now I can finally look at her face. Her reddish brown hair (she calls it some special color but I can't ever remember it), her clear blue eyes, the sprinkling of freckles across her nose and cheekbones, the way she moves her lips when she reads.

Just then, she glances over at me, and we're locked in a stare.

Her eyes are blue. Blue, blue, blue, blue. How did I never notice how blue they are before? She blushes lightly. Am I making her blush like that?

"This is so bloody boring," Al complains.

Boring for you, you're not having a staring contest with a fucking sexy, amazingly beautiful girl.

Rose suddenly snaps her book close and does what looks like some sort of fish flop in an attempt to lay down, but she ends up with her head on my chest.

My bare chest.

"Smooth, Rose." Al mocks her.

"I meant to do that."

I start laughing immediately. She did not mean to do that; her uncoordinated skills were at their finest. For once, I'm glad she's clumsy. Her hair is nice and warm from sitting in the sun and it's kind of chilly out here.

She burrows into me even more and I have to hold back a groan. She doesn't know what she's doing to me. I'm not even thinking about snogging her or doing anything else with her. I just want to stroke her hair. She's turning me into one of the pansies that I used to make fun of all the time, like my dad.

I _want_ to spend time with her. I _want_ to hear what she has to say. I _care_ about her. I always have, ever since we met. I remember first year, Al and I had just been sorted into Slytherin. Al was a shy first year, and Rose was the complete opposite. The day after the sorting Rose comes right up to the Slytherin table to talk to Albus.

I don't remember exactly what she said but it was something along the lines of "Albus Potter you need to make friends with your housemates!" Then she dragged him over to me and introduced us.

I never did find out how she knew my name before I knew hers.

I come out of my thoughts to Albus and Rose fighting.

"Can both of you shut the fuck up?" I ask, irritated. They interrupted my thoughts about Rose.

Merlin, they're still going at it.

"If you two don't shut up, I'll leave." I try one more time.

I wouldn't actually leave. Rose is lying on me, and I wouldn't move her unless it was a life and death situation.

They finally shut up and we lay there quietly for awhile. My hand keeps twitching because I just want to reach out and touch her hair. She's making me crazy. Then, she begins shaking her head. I don't what she's thinking that could possibly make her shake her head, but now that she's doing it, it tickles.

I won't laugh. Then she'll get up and she won't be laying on me anymore.

I laugh.

She lifts her head, looking at me. "What is so funny?"

I'm laughing so hard it takes me a few seconds to catch my breath. "You were shaking your head and your hair…."I start laughing again as her long hair grazes my chest again.

I contain myself and look up at her again. "It was nothing, Rose."

She gives me the evil smile that's usually reserved for her brother when she's about to tell on him or something. "Is someone ticklish?"

"No!"

"Then surely you won't mind if I do this…" The little minx grabs a chunk of her hair and drags it over my chest.

"Stop! Stop! Rose!" I pant at her, trying to regain my breath.

She laughs at me.

"Okay, okay," she concedes.

We make eye contact and I'm starting to get lost in her eyes again. I flip her over so she's under me; time to get my own revenge.

"Hahaha Scorp! Scorp stop!" She writhes underneath me and I just to want to kiss her laughing lips.

I probably wouldn't even go further than that. Well, unless she wanted me to. Then I'd go further…or maybe I would hold her hand. Oh fuck, I'm turning into my dad. He's always going on about how he just wants to hold my mum's hand. He finds a way to constantly touch her whenever they're near each other, which is quite disgusting really.

"Truce! Truce!" Rose cries to me.

I smile down at her, I can't help it. She just makes me smile.

"Truce?" I ask her, holding out my hand.

She takes my hand and shakes it. I want to hold onto it forever.

But, I lie back down next to her. She surprises me by putting her head back on my chest, the way it was before our tickling fight.

"Wait, where'd Al go?" she asks.

I look over to where Al used to be. He's gone.

"Dunno, probably off somewhere to sulk about Layla."

That's all he's been doing these past few weeks anyway.

Rose sighs quietly and I feel her warm breath on my chest. "Try and convince him to talk to her. He'll go crazy if he doesn't."

He's already crazy.

"I don't care that much about Al's love life." I just want to stop talking about Al.

"If he's getting some then he's nicer to be around." She threatens me.

"He's always nice to me." Blatant lie. Al is awful to be around in the morning.

"Fuck you," Rose says lightly, and I chuckle because I know she doesn't mean it.

* * *

><p>Rose and I are sitting down across from each other. She's dressed in this really fancy gown and I look down at myself. I'm wearing nice clothes too.<p>

She's giggling at something I just said.

"Scorp, I love you."

"I love you too." I say, the words flowing effortlessly out of my mouth, like they were meant to be said.

She leans in close to me and presses her lips against mine for a moment.

Then she giggles at me, "You want to get out of here?"

"Hell yes." I smile at her.

We leave the restaurant; apparating quickly to a flat that I somehow know is mine. I grab Rose in my arms, and pull her close. I look down at her, and she smiles at me. I kiss her slowly, sensually, trying to remember the taste of her lips. She fists her hands in my hair and I groan.

"Rose."

She smiles into the kiss.

Suddenly, I feel something crawling on my stomach.

"Wha-?" I jerk awake and look around wildly. It's pitched black and I'm definitely not in a flat making out with Rose. "Rose?" I see her outline through the darkness.

"Sorry, Scorp, I've been trying to get you up for _ages_ and it was the only thing I could think of! We fell asleep outside! Hurry or we're going to miss dinner!"

I'd wake up to her every day.

She grabs my hand and pulls me up. I grab my shirt and follow her into the darkness, trusting that she's leading me the right way. When we finally get close to the castle she stops, looking at me, and drops my hand. I just want to grab her hand again. I can see her in the soft light from the candles.

She giggles at me. "You have leaves in your hair."

She runs a hand through my hair, shaking out a few of my leaves. I think back to my dream where she was running her hands through my hair in a very different way…

"Thanks, Rose," I put on my shirt reluctantly because I see her still looking at my bare chest.

She bites her lip, probably unconsciously, and says, "What about me? Do I have any leaves in my hair?"

I stare at her. I can't help it that the farthest thing from my mind is getting leaves out of her hair. "Just one," I run a hand through her hair and she bites her lip again, her eyes fluttering slightly. I pull out the leaf slowly, trying to be close to her for as long as possible.

"Okay, you're good."

She smiles a brilliant smile at me and we walk into the Great Hall for dinner.

All I want to do is spin her around, tell her that I could survive without dinner for a night if she would just straddle me again. But, of course, I can't because she doesn't remember anything that happened between us that night of the party.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: TA DAAA! :)**

**Ok, so a few of you pointed out that you believed that last chapter Scorpius was kind of acting like a douche bag/arsehat/meanie bo beanie...and when I looked back on how I had written him, I can kind of see where you were coming from. BUT, I have something to say in his defense.**

**You see, Scorp had just had a very bad day *nods wisely*. He woke up late, failed a pop quiz in DADA, and he hadn't done his Potions Essay. And he was a bit horny. So have pity on him, I know we all have days like those...**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Let me know what you think**

**~wwccd**


	3. Chapter 3

Where is she?

I left her with Hank fucking Lutfy ten minutes ago! What the hell is he doing to her? If he's laid a hand on her I swear to Merlin I'm going to…

Rose enters the library, looking at best half put together, her clothes are wrinkled and her hair is messy, like she's been snogging someone. Fuck. I'm going to fucking kill Lutfy.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry! Talking to Hank took longer than expected!" She says hurriedly, running up to me.

Like hell they were talking.

"What did Lutfy want?" I ask her.

Even can I hear the anger in my voice.

"He wanted me to go with Hogsmeade with him on Saturday." She says brightly, biting her already swollen lip.

"Did you say yes?" It's the only thing going through my mind.

She straightens up, looking at me. "As a matter of fact, I did."

"What?" I speak immediately, it's my reflex reaction.

"Why? Is that a bad thing?" Rose looks at me questioningly.

Of course it's a fucking bad thing! Lutfy only wants her for her body, he's an arsehole, and Merlin knows all of his _experiences_ with her would become locker room talk.

"Lutfy is a prick." I try to explain to her.

"That's funny he's always been nothing but nice to me." Her blue eyes flash angrily, giving me the impression that this probably isn't going to end well.

"Well that's because he fancies you." It's true; guys act a lot different around girls they like.

"What, so he's a prick because he fancies me?" She's angry now.

What? That is not what I said! I just said that he is a prick and he happens to fancy her…the two have no correlation!

"What? No! I just meat maybe you don't see how he really is because he acts differently around you." I try to explain myself.

"So now you're insinuating that I can't make good judgments about people that I date?" Her blue eyes flash and she whips her hair at me.

I just keep digging myself deeper into a grave that she's determined to put me in.

"No! Rose that's not what I meant!"

"You know what, Scorp? I'm done. Talk to me when you're done being a stupid arsehole. Good luck with your essay." And she storms out of the library.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

><p>"Fuck, I don't know. I don't pretend to know what's going on inside my cousin's head. She's mental." Al says shaking his head.<p>

I had just relayed my fight with Rose to him and he is absolutely bloody useless.

"Oh go fucking find Layla." I growl at him.

He scowls at me in return. "Go fucking apologize to my cousin!"

"For what? I thought we both agreed that I didn't do anything wrong!" I complain.

"Just go apologize. It doesn't matter. She's acting like a crazy and all she wants is you groveling on your knees anyway." He rolls his eyes and storms out of the dormitory. I think he might be a little angry because I interrupted him when he had just decided to go talk to Layla.

I'm beginning to think that there is something seriously wrong with this family.

* * *

><p>Three days. I've lasted three days without seeing Rose. Without looking at her blue eyes. Without hearing her laugh. Without making her blush. Salazar fucking Slytherin I'm going crazy.<p>

What is with the fucking mixed signals? Just a few weeks ago she was straddling and tickling me and now she's snogging Lutfy in every broom cupboard they can find. It's been driving me crazy. To think of him with her, him kissing her, touching her, laughing with her.

"I'm going to go find Rose and apologize." I tell Al, getting up from the table that we're sitting at in the Great Hall.

"About fucking time." He mutters under his breath.

I flip him off and head in the direction of the Ravenclaw Tower. Just as I'm exiting the Great Hall, I see Rose. She's turned away from me and is looking at somebody down the hallway.

Hank fucking Lutfy.

Bastard.

He's blowing her a kiss as he walks away.

"Does he know he looks like a douche bag when he does that?" The comment slides out of my mouth without my even thinking about it.

Rose turns to me and smiles brightly. She looks gorgeous, which is becoming a pretty fucking constant. Her hair is down around her face and she just looks…relaxed.

"Scorp?"

"No it's my evil twin Procs."

I wince internally as I say this. It was a little inside joke between us during first year, but we haven't talked about it since. It sounds juvenile coming from my mouth now.

She giggles a little and for some reason I'm glad that I said the stupid joke now.

"Look, Rose, we have to talk," I explain to her even though right now I really don't want to talk with her. I'd rather show her exactly what I'm feeling.

"We do," she nods her head and the second she agrees with me, I grab her arm and pull her into a deserted classroom with me.

Immediately my mind throws many scenarios at me that do not involve us talking at all but rather using the empty classroom for a much more…physical use.

I shake my head. No. Stay on track.

"Scorp-"

"Look Rose-"

We speak at the simultaneously which is creepy and funny at the same time.

"Oh, you go first," she smiles at me.

Merlin, will she stop smiling at me? It's distracting me!

"I…Well…I should start off by saying I'm sorry," I'm stuttering like crazy and I'm surprised that I can even get out full words. There's something about the way she's standing right now, arms crossed, showing off a bit of cleavage that makes her look amazingly beautiful and intimidating at the same time.

She's absolutely beautifully frightening.

She looks at me, hip cocked to one side, as if unimpressed. Well, that was a pretty shite apology.

"Look, it's just that….I'm sorry what I said made you so angry but I mean what I said. I think that Lutfy is a prick and I don't like that you're going to Hogsmead with him."

I mentally prepare myself for the onslaught of comments that are coming my way. _Hank isn't that bad! You should just give him a chance! You call that an apology?_

But instead, none of them come and she practically launches herself int my arms.

I hug her back, a little tentatively because these mood swings she does scare the shite out of me.

"These three days have sucked." She lifts her head and smiles up at me.

Oh thank Merlin! And here I thought I was the only one going crazy because I hadn't talked to her in three days.

I instinctively pull her closer to me at the thought of having her so far away.

She just keeps babbling, "I mean I'm only going on one date with the bloke, Scorp….."

She keeps talking but I'm still thinking about how she's downplaying the date. It's true; they're not going to get married or anything. In fact, Rose is fair game.

I realized she's stopped talking as she bites down hard on her soft, pink, lip, dragging my attention from her mouth to her eyes.

"Right." I nod, pretending I heard everything she just said.

"I'd just appreciate that you not think I've gone totally mental because I decided to give him a chance! You'll always be my best mate!"

Or much, much, more if I have anything to say about it.

"And who knows? Maybe this one date will totally suck! The only thing I really know about Hank is that he has incredible swishy hair and he's a good snogger."

I'm a better snogger. Want to test me out?

"Rose, I—"

I don't know what I'm about to say but she interrupts me before I can say anything anyway.

"Chill, Scorp, I won't go into detail." Good. "It's just Hank's snogging me and seems to be enjoying it and I don't exactly see anybody else queuing up to do it."

She bites her lip again. If she bites her lip one more goddamned time…I'll bite it for her. I'll snog her!

"Rose _I_ would-"

I'm trying to tell her that I will fucking snog her for Merlin's sake. She doesn't need to settle for a prick like Lutfy.

But then, Albus with his great timing bursts into the classroom, telling us that we need to see something. I drop my hand from Rose's face immediately because Al is insanely overprotective of her, but I doubt I have anything to worry about. I don't think he suspects anything; he's too miserable about Layla.

Rose makes a move to either smack Albus or pull her wand out on him and I grab her hands and lower them before she can do any real damage.

"Sure, Al…but Rose and I were just—"

"It can wait five minutes."

And then we're being ushered out of the classroom. What is with this fucking family and not letting anyone finish a sentence.

We come up to a crowded corridor, with two people in the middle.

Apparently all Al wanted to show us was Emily and Hugo going at in the middle of the hallway. Karma's a bitch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yikes. I know, I'm sorry it's been so long! I hope you enjoyed it though!**

**Apparently people have been wondering about my gender (much to my confusion). I would have thought it would be obvious by now, however for those of you who would like to know: I am a GIRL! :) (my mum even got one of those pink balloons when I was born and everything!) Another question that has been asked is how I got "****so good" (this can be debatabtle) at writing from a guy's POV...to which I basically have to say: I have two brothers and all male cousins. I'm not even kidding you all of my cousins are dudes. EVERY. SINGLE. ONE. So basically, if I can't see at least one of them saying something...I don't put it in my story. They all have vastly different personalities so I basically just use them as my guide. Not that they know that.**

**Okay, so let me know what you think!**

**~wwccd**


	4. Chapter 4

_Five. Four. Three. Two. One._

The bell rings and finally we all head out of History of Magic, the dullest class ever. Al shoots out of his seat immediately, muttering something about seeing Rose about a Potions essay.

I follow him from a distance, not caring enough about a stupid Potions essay to follow too closely, but knowing that if Rose refused to help him, I'd need to be there for moral support.

I see Rose up ahead, talking to Layla Longbottom excitedly. Al doesn't seem to notice Layla yet which will be really funny when he finally reaches Rose. He'll probably start stuttering or say something really stupid.

I'm all in favor for either, really. Both are equally amusing for people watching him try to talk to her. He just can't seem to talk to her without looking like a fool. Albus can really be an idiot sometimes.

And speaking of idiots, thank Merlin for idiots. Or I guess, more specifically, for a certain idiot named Lutfy who is a complete imbecile.

Who takes a girl on a date and doesn't feed her? And just brings her to a deserted place so they can snog all day? Not that I'm complaining because now Rose is avoiding him. So now she's spending all of her time with me. Hah.

"Well, Layla it's been great talking to you but Scorp and I must go work on our project…." Rose says just as I walk up to her. She was talking with Al and Layla and now I'm guessing she wants to leave them alone.

About time, if you ask me. Al has been a right pain in the arse to live with.

I take Rose's hand as we walk away from them. I've taken to holding her hand a lot. Mostly because I like knowing she's right there beside me as we walk, but also because now all the other guys are backing off of her. Not that she seems to notice, but I definitely have.

"How did you get him to talk to her?" I ask, mildly curious.

"Well, I was talking to her originally about how we both didn't understand what was going on in herbology."

I glance back at Albus and Layla. They're not exactly talking anymore.

"Well that seems to have done the trick." I say to Rose.

She glances in their direction too.

"Oh agghh!" She yells, burrowing her head in my chest as she looks away from her cousin snogging Layla senseless.

I laugh at her antics.

"Well that's what you wanted in the first place, wasn't it?" I ask her.

I know it was because she's been bothering me about it nonstop since the party when they went together.

"I didn't want to have to witness it!" She complains. "I should really stop leaving my family members alone with my friends, it always ends in snogging." She sniffs dramatically.

I laugh again because it's true. I'd never really thought about it before…but Em and Hugo, Al and Layla…it makes me wonder who is next.

Then I spot Lutfy in the crowded hallway, looking around frantically. I chuckle, knowing that he's looking for Rose again. She's successfully hidden from him ever since the date and I don't think she's planning on spending anytime with him now.

"Oh, look away from them you pervert!" Rose scoffs at me.

What?

I roll my eyes. "I'm not looking at them. I'm looking at Hank trying to find you."

It's not going so well for him.

"Where is he?" Rose starts freaking out immediately, looking around for a sign of Lutfy.

"You just need to tell him that you fucking hate the prick," I say forcefully. I've been telling her that since the date. If she keeps ignoring him, she's just stringing him along. And Lutfy doesn't need to be strung along.

"I can't do that! I hate conflict! Also, I think when he can just never find me he'll get the picture!" She proclaims excitedly, still looking around.

Right. That will happen.

"Shite! There he is! Let's go!"

And suddenly I'm being dragged through the corridor. We're not quite running (that would be too obvious) but we're walking quickly enough that Lutfy won't see us. Rose pulls us into a deserted corridor, stumbling a little, and puts a finger to her mouth. Just as she makes a shushing motion, her stomach growls. I laugh at the irony of the situation and she rolls her eyes at me.

We soon hear footsteps heading in our direction and Rose looks up at me, wide-eyed in horror. Shite. Where are we supposed to go?

"Quick!" She whispers to me, but there isn't anywhere to go.

Suddenly she grabs my arm and pulls me close to her. "Pretend I'm one of your slags!" She whispers frantically.

"What!"

I can't…I won't…it's just…what?

"Just pretend that I'm one of the slags. You don't actually have to snog me." She rolls her navy blue eyes at me. "But shield me enough so that if Hank walks by he just sees Malfoy with a slag."

This is such a bad idea. There are so many things that could go wrong in this situation. James or Fred or Josh could show up…hell any one of her cousins could show up, I could get carried away, Lutfy could see her, a professor could catch us, I could actually snog her…

My head betrays me and leans in close to hers automatically. I try one more time to get out of this.

"Why am I doing this again? Why don't you just tell him to fuck off?"

"Just do this for me? Please, Scorp?" She pouts and gives me the fucking puppy dog eyes.

Screw it.

"Fine. But this is a one-time only thing." I compromise.

If it happens too often I might just get ideas.

She runs her hands through my hair and I bite back a moan. Merlin, she has no fucking idea what she's doing to me. Her hands are on my neck, pulling me closer to her. I push my whole body close up against her, practically throwing her against the wall. I have to shield her, after all.

And fuck, she smells so good. And her blue eyes are trained on my lips and…

"Moan," I whisper to her.

"What?" Her eyes connect with mine and she looks positively shocked.

I have a reputation to uphold, of course. But fucking hell, all I can think about is this sexy girl pressed against me…imagining her moaning my name….hell if I'm going to do I might as well do it all the way, right?

"Any girl with me has to moan. Lutfy wouldn't believe it if I was getting off with some girl and she wasn't moaning."

"Fine," she huffs indignantly, sucking in a huge breath.

"Ohhh," she moans sensually, "Scorpius!" Her chest is heaving beneath mine as she looks straight into my eyes, never breaking contact. "Oh yes! Right there! Please, right there!" she gasps for breath.

I can't take it anymore. She's underneath me, moaning my name. Begging for my touch. And screw it if she's my best friend.

I push against her, pressing my whole body into her soft tiny feminine form. "Do you like that?" I grunt at her.

I move my lips to her cheek, moving them slightly against her barely even touching her yet I can't help thinking about how what it would be like to kiss her. To snog her. To make her fucking moan my name because I'm touching and not because she's hiding from Lutfy. To make her want me the way I know I want her. To make her beg for my touch, to need my kisses.

I feel the heat on her face, her blush beginning and I know I'm getting to her. Fuck, if only she didn't respond to my touch! I'm going to be having horny dreams about this forever.

I delve my hands into her hair, pulling her face closer to me.

"Scorpius," she moans once more and I tell myself that if she moans my name one more time I'm going to fuck it all and snog her anyway.

I breathe deeply, trying to distinguish the smell of her shampoo to prevent myself from showing my excitement but I can't for the life of me decide what she smells like. She just smells like Rose.

"Do you think he's gone?" She whispers to me.

And then I'm forced brutally back into reality. Of course. Rose doesn't really want me; she just needed me as her human shield to hide from Lutfy.

"I think we should wait a few minutes longer, just in case." I mutter against her skin, not willingly to let her go quite yet.

I just want her to moan my name again.

We stare at each other and I find myself getting lost inside her eyes. My body is still pressed against hers and if time was to stop right now…

"Do you think he's gone now?" She whispers again.

No more excuses. "Yeah, I think he's gone now." I say, stepping away from her.

"Oh thank Merlin! That was a close one!" Rose exclaims, smoothing down her skirt that I had unknowingly pulled up around her thighs.

Such sexy thighs too. Fuck. I'm screwed.

"Right, let's not have that happen again. Next time we'll have a backup plan for when we need to get away from Lutfy."

If that happens again, I will lose control. I will push her up against the wall, I will snog her senseless, I will push that sexy skirt up as high as possible, I will—

"Sure, but how about we think up a plan after lunch? I'm starved."

"You're always hungry," I tease her, trying to get my thoughts back on track.

"Come on, then." She motions to follow her.

Cum? Oh, come. Fuck. Get your thoughts together, Malfoy!

She leads me to the Great Hall, blabbering on about something to do with time turners and her mother's third year. Honestly, I'm not really paying that much attention. I'm just watching her talk. The way her lips move is hypnotizing.

We sit down together and she grabs a banana. Is she trying to fucking torment me? She's _sucking_ on the banana! People don't do that! She nips a little at the top and I just about lose it.

I mutter something about forgetting my Charms book in my dormitory and sprint out of the great Hall.

There's no getting around it now. I _want_ my best friend. But not only do I want her, I want to hold her hand, to be there for her, to hold her when she cries.

Salazar fucking Slytherin.

I love her.

This is not going to go over well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so I know that a lot of you were anxiously awaiting this chapter so tell me...did I deliver? And I apologize for Scorp's foul mouth...apparently he swears a lot when he's put into awkward situations ;)**

**To be completely honest, this story is wrapping up. I'm about to start te sequel and I want to finish this story before I do!**

**So there is probaby going to be one more chapter...and then the SEQUEL! :)**

**As always, let me know what you think!**

**~wwccd**


	5. Chapter 5

She kissed me.

And then sprinted away, probably in horror. Who goes around kissing their best mate and then running away? I even chased after (girls like that, right?) and called after her but she had already reached the Ravenclaw common room before I could get to her.

She had a good head start, alright?

"Albus, do you know where your cousin is?" I ask frantically.

"Which one?" he rolls his eyes, irritated.

He was a pain in the arse to live with before and he's much better now, except when he's interrupted when snogging Layla. Which happens a lot seeing as he's always snogging Layla and people always have to talk to him.

"Rose." I say as if it should be obvious.

"No. Haven't seen her since…well I dunno when I last saw her. But anyways she's probably in the library; she's always there." He shrugs his shoulders and turns back to Layla.

"I've already checked there." I try to tell him, but he's already snogging the life out of her. "I guess I'll just go check there again." I say sarcastically to his turned back.

I sigh, running a hand through my hair. This is fucking stupid. If she would just talk to me and then I could just tell her that that kiss was fucking amazing and then she could kiss me again. And then we could—

But suddenly she's right here in front of me. Obviously. As soon I as I stop looking for her, she appears. Figures.

"Rose."

She looks up at me, startled. Her eyes are wide and her mouth parted in surprise. I somehow know that she's just been to see Al. Seeing as she's heading in the opposite direction of the library she obviously still wanted to avoid me.

"I really did tell Al I was going to the library. He didn't sell you out." I say, stepping closer to her, afraid that she'll run away again.

"Why would you lie to Al like that?" She whispers, her voice shaking.

I look more closely at her. She has bags under her eyes like she hasn't slept, her face holds faint tear tracks, in short she looks like hell. But a beautifully gorgeous kind of hell.

"Because I needed to talk to you and you were avoiding me." I counter; pretending like all of this had somehow been planned perfectly according to my master plan.

"I'm still avoiding you." She argues stubbornly.

"You're talking to me right now." I blurt out in confusion, trying to figure out just what this psychotic beautiful friend of mine is thinking.

"I never said I was doing a good job of avoiding you." she smiles faintly at me, laughter evident in her voice.

"Rose, about…earlier today…" I stutter, trying to find the right words to describe the kiss.

The perfect fucking kiss that won't stop replaying behind my closed eyes. The way she was smiling at me, the way she bent her head down close to mine, eyes shining with the happiness of sharing her day with me. I had thought originally when I found her with Ethan in the corridor that they had…hooked up or something...but here she was, in my arms. And then her lips were on mine and I was forced into a blissful oblivion….and she ran away.

"You know what? That was a mistake. I was just caught up in the moment and…well…it was just a mistake!" She blushes violently, color flooding her face as I try to wrap my head around what she just said.

She didn't want to kiss me?

"A mistake?" I echo her words.

"Yes, a mistake. It's just ridiculous, right? We're friends and friends don't just…kiss each other."

Well I wouldn't mind if we did.

She thinks this was a mistake? The thing that I've dreamt of so many times? No. No. I won't let her. It was not a mistake. She has to feel something. You don't just randomly kiss people.

"Rose, I don't think it was a mistake."

She looks shocked again. "What?" she gasps in shock.

As if she was expecting any other reaction from me. How could she not see that all I wanted to do was kiss her again?

I take her face gently between my hands and see her eyes flutter shut at my touch. Of course she wants me. She has to know that, if only subconsciously. An idea flickers in my head as I lower my lips to her, kissing her.

I kiss her once more chastely and smile at her. Then, I walk away. Sometimes, Rose can be so dense. Maybe if she chases after me the way I had to chase after her she'll understand…I want her. As more than a friend. And now, I won't settle for anything less.

Quidditch is the perfect release. Well, any physical activity would probably do but Quidditch is the best. The wind in my face, the ball between my hands.

The stinging hex gets my attention. There's Rose, standing down on the Quidditch pitch. I fly down and see her standing there, apparently furious. Her hands are on her hips and her red hair is whipping around her face form the wind.

"What the hell was that?" She asks.

"What the hell was what?" I ask her.

I hate it when she comes up to me asking for a fight. It's like she's already decided that she wants some kind of conflict and I'm destined to be her distraction. She drives me crazy when she's like this.

"Was…was…you kissed me!" she splutters at me.

Wow, the brilliance of her mind astounds me sometimes.

"You kissed me first." I counter, unable to stop myself from fighting with her. Fighting with her can be just as invigorating as kissing her.

"Well why'd you have to go and return the favor? I didn't ask you to kiss me!" She exclaims.

Well, that's fucking fantastic. She didn't want me to kiss her after all.

"I did it so you would talk to me." If I bull shit my way through this we might come out of this unscathed.

"Really, that's your reason?" She sneers at me viciously.

Or maybe not.

"Because you were avoiding me! And we have to talk about this!" I try to reason with her one last time but now I'm not sure if I want to talk about this at all. Maybe we should go back to before the straddling and tickling and kissing and just be friends again.

"Isn't that what we're doing now?" She asks genuinely confused.

"No, Rose." I say as if speaking to a child. "Now we're screaming at each other and not discussing anything at all. Why don't we try to talk about this rationally?"

"I suppose," she sighs. "So why'd you do it?"

Well, hell. That approach worked so well before why don't we try it again?

"Why did _you _do it?" I ask.

It's only fair. She did it first. I shouldn't have to be the one bearing my soul.

"I didn't plan to do it! It just happened! Why did you do it and then walk away?" She screams at me.

"I had to do it so you would talk to me. You were avoiding me and that was the only solution I could think of to get you to talk to me. You need answers, Rose, but you hate to give them. I needed answers from you and this was the only way to get you to talk to me, to even give me the vaguest idea as to what was going on in your head. It was sonly logical."

What the hell is the crap spewing from my mouth? How do I even come up with this stuff?

"Did you even _want_ to kiss me?" She asks, on the verge of tears.

Here I am standing in front of a gorgeous girl and all I can think of is how cowardly she is. Kissing me, denying her feeling that I know she has to have, wanting me to lay my feelings and soul out there for her to either take or reject. She always has to be in control.

"I don't know anymore."

But I do. I just want her to admit her feelings to herself. Now I just have to sit and wait for my best friend to realize she loves me, the stubborn girl. Merlin knows how long that will take.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter! I was on holiday and then I got the worst case of writer's block ever. I couldn't write. I was pacing and muttering to myself and everyone thought I was having a psychotic break! Anything that I attempted to write seemed like utter shite to me...but I'm over it now!**

**I know this was supposed to be the last chapter...but it's not. The next one is. It just seemed like too much information to put into one chpater. Plus I'd be combining like six chapters from My Best Mate into one chapter...**

**So let me know what you think! And sorry for the delay, again!**

**~wwccd**


	6. Chapter 6

There she was. In the library, predictably.

I wander over to her; she's hiding behind a bookshelf looking intently at Wright and Sarah.

"Nice job." I say, knowing that Rose would love to be congratulated on the couple finally spending time together.

"Scorpius?" She looks at me incredulously, like she can't believe I'm standing in front of her.

"Er…hey Rose." I say awkwardly, trying to figure out what to say.

She blushes faintly and returns her attention to the awkward couple a few metres away.

"Aren't they so cute?" She squeals.

"I don't think there's any way for me to answer that and still sound like a dignified person." I retort.

I'm serious, too. If there's one thing have a girl for a best mate taught me it is that they're all absolutely barmy and you should agree with everything they say, even if your manhood gets mutilated in the process.

"Of course you do! You say, 'Yes, Rose whatever you say because you are the loveliest person on the earth!" she chides, half jokingly.

I flounder around for something to say but I can't think of anything and we sit there in awkward silence for a moment.

"We have to talk." I tell her and her face tightens just a little bit.

I wonder what she thinks I'm going to say.

"Right, um, hold on, I'll tell them I have to go talk to you. They'll understand. Hell, they'll probably be happy that I'm going to leave them alone!" Rose rambles nervously, walking quickly back to the table.

I go to wait for her by the library door. She says something to Sarah and Wright and I admire her backside as she leans down to pick up her bag from the ground.

She walks up to me and we exit the library, walking through the hall in silence. It's a companionable silence, or so I thought until Rose says something.

"Scorp?" she looks at me questioningly, probably wondering what the hell I want to talk to her about.

"Come on, we'll go into the empty Charms classroom again." I tell her.

I pace a little, nervous, trying to figure out just what I wanted to say. I had talked to Lily about it, for lack of anyone else to go to.

_"Lily, you have a good relationship." _

_Lily looks up at me, a little shocked maybe. I've just cornered her after dinner._

_"I like to think so." She smiles lovingly in Derrick's direction._

_"Right well, I need your help." I confide._

_She looks up at me with her hazel eyes, shocked. _

_"Is this about Rose?" she questions._

_I glance around uncomfortably._

_"Tell me the whole story, I'll tell you what you need to do." Lily says with a tone of finality, leading me over to a secluded spot. "I've been waiting forever for this!"_

"Rose," I say, "you've been driving me crazy.

_"You need to tell her why you love her, Scorp. Boys fall in love with their eyes, but girls fall in love through their ears. You have to tell her everything that goes on inside your mind—well maybe toned down a bit. How beautiful she is, the affect she has on you…everything."_

_I stare at her incredulously and Lily shakes her head condescendingly._

_"Flattery will get you everywhere. Trust me."_

"How so?" Rose questions.

"Well, you kissed me and then ran away! And then I couldn't find you and then I kissed you and then…we got into that huge fight and I lied."

_"Tell her what you feel. Tell her everything that the guys would make fun of you and use for blackmail if you ever told them."_

"What did you lie about?" Rose wonders out loud.

"What did _you_ lie about?" I retort, wincing internally the minute I say it.

_"Whatever you do, don't try to get in a fight with her. Don't say any of those stupid boy-competitive things." _

"Which time specifically?" Rose asks, looking away from me.

Wait so she's actually lied to me?

"Do you remember what happened during that party a few months ago?" The question is out of my mouth before I even realize I'm saying it.

_"Do not rely on your instincts. You are stupid. They will get you hurt. She'll probably smack you, so make sure to be out of arm's length." _

Rose blushes. "Technically I don't remember anything…" she trails off. I must have looked less than impressed at her feeble attempt at a lie because she continues. "But Em might have told me that I straddled you in order to get my book back…"

"You've known this the whole time?"

"Hah…um….maybe?' She looks around nervously.

"And what did you think about it?"

_"You should be the first one to confess. Girls, especially Rose, love it when guys tell them all about what they like in them." _

_"What if I tell her all of that and she rejects me?" _

_Lily rolls her eyes._

_"Is that what guys are always worried about?" She asks, shaking her head. "Ridiculous," she mutters quietly. "Rose won't reject you. Nor would any other girl. Generally if you give a speech they'll give you a shot."_

"Well what did _you_ think about it?" Rose counters.

"You drove me crazy. And then you didn't talk about it! It thought that I might have dreamt it!" The speech that I had prepared in my head is leaving me, so I'll just have to swing it. "And then you started snogging that prick Lutfy and I thought that maybe it was all one sided on my part. But then you were so happy when I rescued you from your bad date with him and I thought that maybe I had a chance. Then you drove me crazy ten times over because you made me pretend to get off with you, and you were sober. And you were moaning my name. I thought I was going to lose control."

I shake my head, reliving the memory. I sneak a peek at rose who is staring at me, mouth hanging open like the words I'm saying are her lifeline. Maybe this might actually work.

_"What if it doesn't work?" I ask hesitantly._

_"Of course it will work, you imbecile. It's my plan. And it's Rose. She loves you."_

I take a step closer to Rose. She doesn't push me away so I continue getting closer, until I'm just centimtres away from her.

"And then you kissed me," I continue. "And it was fucking amazing. I thought that we would…but then you ran away! So I had to kiss you because you wouldn't talk to me. And then I stupidly told you that I didn't know if I wanted to snog you. I obviously lied. And now we're ignoring each other again and I have no fucking idea why because I don't want to ignore you. I just want to…"

I trail off, leaning my head in towards her but she cuts me off.

"Wait she says holding up a hand.

If Lily got this wrong I'm going to murder her in her sleep.

"I just want to explain myself." Rose says decidedly and I step back, trying to figure out what the hell she's going to say.

"I straddled you. Before I had always thought you were cute, but what we had was just a friendly thing. Then I straddled you while I was drunk and I had no idea how you would react so I pretended I didn't remember it at all. But then you were shirtless and we had that tickling fight and I just…couldn't stop thinking about you. I still can't stop thinking about you. And then you were there for me when Em and Hugo were together, with a slice of chocolate cake. And you helped me escape Hank and all I wanted to do was just snog you! But I couldn't because you were my best friend!"

So, my being shirtless affected her. Heh.

"Rose I—"

"I'm not finished! Anyway, so then I go and do the stupidest thing ever—I kiss you. And I thought that you would me mortified because you only like me as a friend and you have all those slags…so I ran away."

She looks down, wringing her hands together uncertainly. Well I can't have that.

"Rose, those slags, they're not…" I try to think of the right words to say. "They're not _you_."

And then she's in my arms, snogging me furiously. I wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me. I just can't get enough. I outline her bottom lip, begging for entrance and she grants it to me, moaning. She presses me up against the wall, but I flip her around. I kiss down her neck, inhaling her scent, kissing her soft skin. She gasps in pleasure and I grind myself into her, just wanting her to moan my name, for real this time. I bring my lips back to hers.

"I think we should try to have an _us._" She says, breaking the kiss.

There sure has hell better be an us if she's going to snog me like that. I smile at her and feel like a complete idiot. Like a five year old.

"I think we should try to have an us too." I say, continuing to smile like a complete idiot.

"Good because even if you said now, I would try and convince you." Rose says, smiling at me.

Maybe I'm not the only one with an insane smiling syndrome.

"And how would you do that?" Not that she'd need to do it anyway.

"I would kiss you." she smiles at me again.

"Oh, really?"

"Every." She presses her lips against mine. "single." Kiss. "day." Kiss.

"I think you should give me a kiss every single day anyway." I say honestly.

"Even if I'm sick?" she jokes around.

"I'll kiss you better when you're sick." Where the hell do I pull this stuff from?

"Just not on the mouth," she chuckles. "I don't want you getting sick too!"

"It'd be worth it." I smile. It really would. "But if it really worries you that much, I'll kiss you on the forehead." I say, kissing her on the forehead. Quite the brilliant demonstrator, I am.

"What if we're mad at each other?"

What if we are? My parents fight. Merlin knows her parents fight every day. I bet make up sex would be great…"We should make up as quickly as possible. No more of this avoiding each other. But if we're mad at each other a kiss on the cheek should do it." I kiss her cheek.

"What if I'm old?" She asks again.

_"Girls like to be reassured, remember that. And you better fucking reassure her every single time otherwise I'll know that you're a complete idiot."_

"I'll still kiss you." I say, laughing. "I'll even use tongue."

"Just don't dislocate my dentures!" She giggles.

This is why I love this girl. Who thinks of making out so intensely that it would dislocate her future dentures?

I bring her lips to mine, showing her just how I would kiss her if we were old and I was trying my hardest to snog her senseless but keep her dentures in place all at the same time.

"Promise?" She asks me, looking up with her innocent blue eyes.

_"REASSURE HER!"_

"Promise." I kiss her once more, just because I can.

"We should probably head over to the joint common room; I told Al and James that we would meet them in there tonight." She says, breaking our couple time.

Eurgh. I have no desire to go see them. I sigh reluctantly and take her hand, loving the feel of her small one encased by my large hand. Mine.

We enter the common room and immediately Emily shrieks at us.

"Seriously?"

"You couldn't have waited another year?" James growls, handing his mate Josh a galleon. "And don't, even think about it I'm telling Uncle Ron first!"

My blood went cold. We have to tell her father. Holy fucking hell! He's going to castrate me! I feel a slight pressure on my hand and look down to see Rose looking at me, kind of frightened. I wink at her reassuringly. If Mr. Weasley tried to castrate me, I'm sure someone would stop him.

I catch Lily's hazel eyes and mouth 'Thank you'. She giggles happily at me and squeezes Derricks hand as Emily comes up and starts talking to Rose.

"I just don't want to have to see you snog!" Al complains.

I smirk at him and look at Rose, it seems like we have the same idea. I kiss her full on the lips, in front of her family.

After all these mixed signals I'm glad we finally got one thing straight: we're going to fucking kiss each other every single day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so, the end of an era. *sighs quietly***

**I have a confession to make: I don't think I'm going to do the sequel. I don't know, maybe you guys will change my mind, but I'm not motivated for it. I thought I would have some pretty good ideas about what to do in the sequel now...but i don't :( I might do just a one-shot of the future or something...I'm sorry for any readers who I may be disappointing, but I hope you enjoyed this one and My Best Mate is Extremely Attractive. **

**Go to the author's note on My Best Mate is Extremely Attractive for a more detailed explanation!**

**Let me know what you think of this ending!**

**~wwccd**


End file.
